Let Me Tell You A Tale
by Yuri-hime
Summary: A series of special request stories
1. When The Rains Clear

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Mai Hime or its characters. They are owned by Sunrise~**  
><strong>

**Author's Note - **These are request fics that I have been doing over at the Mai Multiverse forum, which helped me break the writing block that I'd been suffering through for the past few months ^^

The pairings that can be requested are -

_**Shizuru/Natsuki**_

_**Nao/Shizuru**_

_**Haruka/Shizuru**_

_**Shizuru/Reito**_

This short story is a Shizuru/Nao requested by** Narsilia**, and was a bit of a special request. It is a story based off of a song's lyrics, and I did my best to have the story follow along as closely as possible with the lyrics provided ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>~Song Lyrics~<strong>

**DAWN OF DESTINY**- Rain

My whole world is created by demons  
>My whole life is getting lost<br>My mistakes, they pour over me now  
>And I begin to regret<p>

I feel the rain is falling down  
>It feels like drowning in the rain<p>

Had to leave home, they did not want me  
>For all I've done, I pay the price<p>

No place to rest  
>No place called home<br>I hide my tears and try to keep strong  
>I am afraid how life goes on<br>Why should I still feel lost?  
>They must justify themselves<br>For kicking me out of home  
>Can they sleep at night?<br>Do they dream of me?  
>Do they hope I will return?<p>

They called me a problem child  
>But never knew what goes on inside my mind<br>I have done so many things wrong  
>But is that enough to be left behind?<p>

I feel the rain is falling down (Down on me)  
>I fear to drown in my river of tears<br>I feel the rain is falling down (Down on me)  
>I fear to drown in my river of tears<p>

This  
>I have stolen<br>Maybe  
>I have beaten<br>Did you (Did you)  
>Ever ask why?<br>Have you  
>Been there for me<br>Shown me all your love  
>Did you (Did you)<br>Ever wonder why?

Rain... keeps falling down...

Rain keeps falling down  
>It comes along with me<br>It's falling down  
>Down<br>Down  
>Down<br>Falling down

I feel the rain is falling down (Down on me)  
>I fear to drown in my river of tears<br>I feel the rain is falling down (Down on me)  
>I fear to drown in my river of tears<p>

Still no place to stay  
>Only prayers to break<br>Will God forgive my deeds?  
>I will try to hold on<br>I will try to be strong  
>It might take the rest of my life<br>God, Father, and Son  
>But there will be none<br>Don't You know that I'm Your flesh and blood  
>Yes it hurts so much<br>No matter what I have done  
>This way must be wrong<p>

They called me a problem child  
>But never knew what goes on inside my mind<br>I have done so many things wrong  
>But is that enough to be left behind?<p>

I feel the rain is falling down (Down on me)  
>I fear to drown in my river of tears<br>I feel the rain is falling down (Down on me)  
>I fear to drown in my river of tears<br>I feel the rain is falling down (Down on me)  
>I fear to drown in my river of tears<br>I feel the rain is falling down (Down on me)  
>I fear to drown in my river of tears<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~When The Rains Clear~<strong>

* * *

><p>Nao sat cold and alone under the overhanging of a empty bus stop.<p>

It was raining with a ferocity of a mild tropical storm, and it was so cold that she had to wrap her arms tightly around her body, to try to keep in her body heat. She'd spent so much of her life feeling lost and alone. She'd made so many mistakes that now seemed to pour over her, like the pounding rain above continued to pour over the bus overhang.

How had she allowed her life to fall into such a hopeless pit? There was sorrow in her heart, and deep regret for the things she had done. But the deepest regret she felt was for a certain someone whom she _could_ have opened her heart to, but instead chose to run away from.

Nao was always hurting the ones she loved. It's why she now sat cold and alone at this empty bus stop, regret and sorrow in her heart, as the cold rain continued to pour down uncaring around her. She began to feel as if she could drown in this rain. That she could just get up, walk forward, and tilt her head upward and allow the rain to wash away all her sins.

She'd had to leave home.

It wasn't like anyone there would miss her. They all had their own lives to live, and their own personal business to attend to, and Nao had always felt that she stood in the way of their own hopes and dreams. She was just a waste of space and and time. A mistake. They'd never meant to have her, and they did their best to pretend she didn't even exist. So she had left...she'd ran...and ran straight into wide open arms that had held her, and sheltered her, and yes...even loved her.

And yet, she'd run away from those caring arms as well. It was like she simply could _not_ accept the love and care being so freely given to her, because she'd been raised to believe that she was unlovable. That _no one_ in their right mind would _ever_ care for her, and that she was a nuisance to all around her. In Nao's mind, everyone would be better off if she was out of their lives. So, she continued to sit at this empty bus stop, the rain continuing to sing its song of cold and fury, with her heart growing colder and more desolate.

She had no place to go now...no where to call home...no one to go home _to_.

The tears that she should be shedding now struggled to break free, but Nao would _not_ allow them their freedom to flow. How could she? She'd had to be strong her entire life. How could she now allow herself to break and cry...especially if she started now...she may never be able to stop...

And try as she might, Nao could not stop her thoughts from wondering, and asking itself the same questions it had for seemingly a lifetime...

_Did they miss her? Were they sorry for essentially driving her away? Did they sleep well at night now, finally free of her once and for all?_

Did they ever even once...truly love her...

Nao quickly shook her head to rid herself of these depressing thoughts. They would do her no good now, as they never had at any other time in the past. She then raised her head slowly upward, and looked deep into the rain-filled, cloudy night sky and found herself whispering a soft prayer. It wasn't even really a prayer, as Nao had never truly believed in such things. And yet right now at the end of her rope, with no one there to love her, hold her, or even give a damn about her, Nao found herself speaking to a 'higher power'. She wanted to know _why_? Why things had turned out for her as they had? Why had her life been so hard and pain-filled?

In Nao's mind she was also of this higher power's 'flesh and blood'. That she was this power's 'child' and yet she'd had to suffer so terribly. She had done many many things that she now regretted yes, and she would probably spend the rest of her life trying to atone for her sins. But all that she had done, she had done out of a desperate need to survive...to feel love from those who had left her behind...those who had left her out in the cold to suffer alone.

Nao decided right then and there that she'd had _enough_. She no longer wanted to feel this cold, desperate loneliness. She didn't want to spend the rest of her days searching for atonement for so-called 'sins' she'd committed, that had only been done out of a desperate need to feel loved. To feel like she was a part of something...a part of loved one's lives.

So, Nao decided that she'd end things right now.

The rain continued to pour down, and there was a river near by. She'd 'drown' away all her sorrows and regrets in the river...and no one would ever have to deal with her again.

Nao rose unsteadily to her feet. Her heart was pounding in her chest, as she mentally resolved to go through with her plan.

It would be better this way. No one wanted her...no one needed her...she would be doing them all a favour...

She'd be doing _her_ a favour...

Nao took a single step forward...a step that would take her down to the gushing, overflowing river...and to her end.

But as she moved forward to take her second step, a figure flew unexpectedly out of the darkness of the pouring rain, and Nao suddenly found herself wrapped up in warm, shaking arms. A sob came to Nao's ears, and then petal-soft kisses began raining down onto her face, kissing away the tears that had silently, without her even realizing, slid down her cheeks.

"Nao, you idiot!" a softly-accented voice cried against Nao's neck, and the red-haired girl couldn't stop herself from raising her own shaking arms, to wrap tightly around the quaking form of Shizuru Fujino.

"You came...you came to find...me..." Nao whispered in a voice shaking with disbelieving-awe, as her fingers began unconsciously stroking through the fine, chestnut locks at the base of Shizuru's neck.

The honey-haired girl nodded slightly, before she leaned back and reached up to gently cup Nao's face in her hands, forcing the green-eyed girl to give Shizuru her complete and undivided attention.

"I will _always_ come after you Nao. I will _always_ find you, even when you feel lost and alone. I will always be here for you, so _please_ Nao, don't run away from me anymore. Let me be the one to care for you. Let me be the one to give you that home you've so desperately craved for your entire life. Let me be...the one to love you."

Nao stared straight back into Shizuru's glistening ruby-red eyes for so long, the chestnut-haired girl began to worry that Nao would never respond to her declaration.

But then Nao's face slowly began to crumble, and a soft sob and flowing tears escaped her, and Shizuru gathered the now-weeping girl into her arms. She then gently rocked her as she tenderly brushed aside a few damp, scarlet locks and pressed light kisses all over Nao's face.

"Come back home with me..._please_ Nao..." Shizuru whispered softly into Nao's ear.

Nao could only nod 'yes' into Shizuru's chest, which caused the burgundy-eyed girl to smile peacefully and happily.

They both then turned towards the now-lightly drizzling rain, gently entwined their fingers together and smiled softly at one another, as they took a step forward to leave the empty bus stop behind...

_And take their first step out into the future now spread out before them...together._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed~ =3<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Served Best With Tea

This short fic was requested by fellow FFnet author **ookamidesu**, and the pairing request was Shizuru/Haruka~ =3

Hope you all enjoy~ ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>~Served Best With Tea~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bubuzuke."<p>

Shizuru slowly raised her tea cup to her lips, and sipped the hot liquid inside with a small content sigh.

Bubuzuke!"

Shizuru hummed softly to herself in tranquil pleasure, as she raised the tea cup up to her lips once again, and enjoyed another pleasant sip of her favourite beverage.

"Gawd dammit I am _talking_ to you, you damn bubuzuke woman!" Haruka Suzushiro shouted into the still-humming, honey-brunette's face.

Shizuru took one more sip of her tea and then slowly lowered her cup, to finally look directly into Haruka's vibrantly-flashing, violet-coloured eyes. She then surprised the golden-haired girl by leaning forward quickly and placing a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

Haruka could only stand there, mouth gaping open and closed like a fish, as the fragrant taste of Shizuru's tea danced across her lips.

Shizuru giggled merrily at the expression on her girlfriend's face, before she went to to slowly lifting her tea cup to her lips and sipping with a long, happy sigh of pleasure.

Shizuru had quickly learned that sometimes the quickest and best way to calm one Haruka Suzushiro down, was to share a bit of tea with her.


	3. A Life Of Convenience

This is another 'special request' story, and it was requested by **depression76**

It is a Shizuru/Reito, and the request was to have them 'be in a relationship' but not one that was based on 'love'. Hope you all like it ^.^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~A Life of Convenience~<strong>

* * *

><p>A suave, devastatingly-handsome, dark-haired young man trailed his fingers lightly across a patch of smooth, creamy skin. His finger slid down this soft bit of flesh that stretched along a stunningly-beautiful, honey-brunette's arm. The young woman who's arm the young man ran his finger along, paid him absolutely no attention whatsoever as she straightened a pile of papers in her hands, put them down, and went on to working on a new stack of papers.<p>

Reito Kanzaki let an amused chuckle slip mirthlessly passed his lips, as he slid onto the Student Council President's desk that Shizuru Fujino was busy working at.

"Shizuru..." Reito purred in a voice that practically dripped sensuality.

Shizuru paused briefly in her paperwork to glance upward at Reito. She raised one elegant eyebrow at him, before she dismissed his presence and went back to work.

A wide grin spread across Reito's face, and he slid off the desk to slowly work his way behind Shizuru's chair. Once there he slid his hands up her arms, and gently worked his way up to her neck, where he began lightly massaging the muscles there.

Shizuru didn't even pause in her work this time, and continued to diligently sort through all the work Haruka had been _so kind_ to make sure she dropped off, before she left for the day.

"Shi...zu...ru..." Reito murmured a bit more urgently this time, as he bent his head down and began leaving nibbling bites along Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru froze in his arms, then turned in her chair until she was facing Reito, and finally fixed him with her full undivided attention.

"What is it, Reito? I'm _sure_ you can see that I'm busy here," Shizuru said in her soft, lilting Kyoto-ben.

Reito leaned back against the chalkboard which was right behind the desk, crossed his arms, and smirked at Shizuru.

"You _know_ you want me, Shizuru," Reito said in his confident drawl.

Shizuru gave Reito an appraising glance, making sure to take her time looking up and down his long, lean, toned body. Once she was looking back into his face she gave him a smirk of her own, and slowly rose to her feet. Once standing, Shizuru raised her hand and lightly trailed her fingers across Reito's slender neck, causing him to hum softly in the back of his throat in approval.

Then before he knew what was happening Shizuru had reached down, grabbed hold of his manhood, and clutched it in a death-grip.

Reito winced in pain but did his best to keep a cocky grin on his face, though it was filled with agony.

"Knew you liked it rough, Shizuru. Just didn't know you liked it _this_ rough," Reito managed to choke out, as the pressure on his private area increased slightly.

Shizuru allowed a dark grin to cross her lips, before she finally let go out Reito's manhood, and leaned back to sit against her desk.

"That was just to remind you of who is _really_ in charge of our...'relationship'. Never forget who you pay homage to Reito _darling_. If you want _this_," and here Shizuru made a motion to show off her slender body. "You have to pay your proper dues. I don't particularly like you, and I _know_ you don't really like me either. But we _do_ make a damn good-looking couple. And as such, it keeps the rest of the student body eating out of our hands, as they absolutely _love_ to fawn over the 'King and Queen' of Fuuka Academy. So always remember 'hands-off' unless I give you _explicit_ reason to touch," Shizuru finished with a light smile on her face, that barely hid the danger that Reito clearly saw flashing in her scarlet eyes towards him.

Reito prided himself on being a smart, handsome, resourceful young man. He knew when to poke a tigress, and when to stay the hell clear of one. And right now he knew to stand back, and just look and admire (and damn was there a lot to admire) and _not_ touch.

"Yes, 'my Queen'," Reito replied, as he gave Shizuru a mocking bow.

Shizuru fixed Reito with a small smile, devoid of any true emotions or feelings, before turning back around and sitting herself back down at her desk to continue her work.

In this world that both Reito and Shizuru played in, only the strong survived and the weak fell to the wayside. Even though they both despised each other, they had discovered that they both thought and acted in much the same way. And so a sort of 'mutual/symbiotic' relationship was born. They both got what they wanted out of the 'arrangement'. Reito was 'allowed' to touch and have the body that he secretly desired most above all others, and Shizuru was able to control the most sought-after boy in their whole school, who also had many connections _outside_ of school, which of course made her parents _very_ happy as well.

Reito Kanzaki, and Shizuru Fujino. The most gorgeous and admired couple in all of Fuuka Academy. The fact that neither were ever happy with the other, or even truly enjoyed being in the others presence mattered little.

It was all only a matter of convenience.

They both simply lived...lives of convenience.


End file.
